Cotidian Things
by RaccoonTail
Summary: Serie de drabbles sin estar realmente entrelazados entre sí sobre nuestra pareja favorita haciendo cosas típicas de pareja.
1. 01 Novio

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

Bueno luego de un graaaa hiatus de ideas decidí crear Cotidian Things, más que una historia con trama quiero que sean muchos drabbles con temas cotidianos sobre nuestra pareja favorita. Es un AU normal, Kagura tiene diecisiete y está en su último año, mientras que Sougo tiene diecinueve.

No los aburro con mis declaraciones y a leer.

[Gintama no es mío si no de Hideaki Sorachi. En cambio la historia que vas a leer es mía, que la disfruten.]

-RaccoonTail-

* * *

Salir con alguien es una cosa, prácticamente es ser novios pero sin tener un título, al final eso es lo que hacemos con el Sádico pero de verdad me gustaría saber qué somos pero igual me da ansiedad que se espante por ello.

La voz en mi cabeza me tiene estresada, he tenido que volver a la tienda tres veces porque olvidé algo de la lista, Gin-chan me dio una puta lista y no he podido completarla por pensar en qué somos el Sádico y yo, no tengo idea en qué momento todo se tornó así, ni siquiera me agrada del todo el Sádico solo quiero su compañía y en momentos su cariño. Idiota. Me tiene estresada, me deja como una tonta delante del chico de la tienda y ahora por alguna razón boba quería que me acariciara el cabello. Me detuve en seco para respirar cansada, decepcionada y frustrada. Quiero llorar.

—Olvidaste la JUMP. Siempre es lo primero de la lista pero ni idea qué pasa contigo que incluso tiraste la lista— La voz del Sádico se movió con él mientras me quitaba las bolsas para él cargarlas y poner la JUMP en su lugar dentro de la bolsa. Habían días en que no era un hijo de puta y se comportaba bastante bien conmigo aunque no me molesta que fuera un hijo de puta —¿Pasa algo contigo?

Mierda ¿Por qué era tan directo?

—Si no quieres hablar está bien.

Tampoco sé qué hacer para no ponerme a llorar de la frustración. Maldito hijo de puta. Caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa, me ayudó a subir las bolsas y me percaté que no tenía las llaves, mierda, no puedo bajar a pedírselas a Otose sin que me cobre la renta, no puedo golpear porque Gin-chan lo va a invitar a entrar.

—¿Tienes las llaves o no?

No respondí.

—Bajaré a pedírselas a la vieja.

Mierda, no.

—No, no te metas en mis asuntos aparte creo que Gin-chan está dentro.

Y me puse a llorar. La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe y el Sádico me miraba en completo estado de shock.

—¿Por qué mierda Kagura está llorando?

—No, lo sé.

—Estoy bien es cosas del periodo.

Traté de disimular pero seguía llorando ¡¿Por qué no puedo parar?!

—Por eso ibas tan callada, pensé que estabas enojada.

—Soichiro, quédate a cargo mientras Kagura muere por su periodo usualmente vomita mucho y no tengo ánimos de limpiar— le tiró las llaves a la cara y se fue.

Entramos, me quité el abrigo porque me está dando más frío del usual. Me iba ir directo a la habitación para ignorarlo.

—Si hubiera sabido de que ibas a andar con tu regla me hubiera preocupado por tus compresas y no por la JUMP.

Eso no le importa a nadie más que a mí. Mierda no sé si tengo compresas.

—¿Puedes decir qué mierda pasa contigo?

—Nada.

—No me hablas en la calle, ni en el camino, tampoco aquí, si quieres arregla tu mierda y luego me hablas. Me voy al cuartel.

—Haz lo que quieras.

La puerta se cerró, ahora sí no puedo preguntarle qué somos, luego de esto sé que está todo mal de todas formas no fue mi culpa es culpa de él por no querer responder a la simple pregunta de ¿Qué somos? No lloré y me puse pijama, no tenía ánimos de nada, preferí dormir un rato y para cuando desperté ya era de noche. Salí para ver que solo quedaban unas latas sobre la mesa pero el resto estaba guardado —Maldito ladrón de impuestos, ni siquiera guardó las latas.

—Agradece que guardé el resto de tus mierdas.

Pegué un grito y asumí que él se había ido pero no. Giré la cabeza para verlo sentado en el piso de la entrada.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

—Lo hice pero estaba a punto de llover y el cuartel está muy lejos, también mi _novia_ me mandó a volar así que tampoco tenía ánimos de llegar mojado como un patético Hijikata-san.

Todo iba bien, fingí escucharlo mientras ponía las latas en su lugar pero escuché la palabra novia y se me cayeron todas, mierda, parezco chica de anime shojo. Voy a llorar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué estás llorando de nuevo? Deja de llorar.

—¡Porque estaba enojada contigo! ¡Llevamos saliendo casi un año y no sabía si me querías para algo más o si era tu novia, o lo que sea! ¡Estaba estresada!

Se puso a reír, el maldito hijo de perra se puso a reír.

—¡¿De qué te ríes hijo de puta?!

—No pensé que te importaran esas mierda es decir tengo claro que somos novios desde la primera vez que te besé— hizo un arcada —Me dio asco decir eso pero Mitsuba últimamente siempre que voy está viendo películas románticas ya que no quiere que sea un hijo de puta.

Lo miraba en shock.

—Ya bueno, no dijo "Hijo de puta" dijo "Torpe".

Lo miré el doble de shock, le había hablado a su hermana de mí, me había dicho novia, que él sabía que soy su novia faltaba que supieran los del cuartel. Se acercó, me tomó de la nuca y me abrazó, no sé qué películas veía su hermana pero de verdad gracias.

—Deja de llorar te ves fea cuando estás llorando y eso que no lloras nunca.

Me dejé querer un rato, el día había sido horrible como para no disfrutar de la calidez de mi novio pero un rayo y Gin-chan ebrio entrando por la puerta nos hizo sobresaltar.

—Kaguraaaa, estoy ebrio, me voy a morir.

Lo miré inexpresivamente y luego lo ayudé a llevarlo a su futón —¿El sádico puede quedarse esta noche?

—Es tu novio ¿No? Hagan lo que quieran pero usa protección por lo que más quieras usa protección.

Al parecer todos sabían que era mi novio menos yo, bravo. Alta idiota que soy, me odio.

—El jefe sabía que éramos novios y que tenemos sexo, dos por uno.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí o conmigo?

—Aquí, el Jefe está ebrio pero si me ve durmiendo contigo me va a matar.

Asentí y le tiré un futón para que duerma fui a mi habitación para darle una playera que me había prestado una vez pero que no le quise devolver. Le di su espacio para que se vistiera y llamó al cuartel, y escuché el shock final _"No voy a llegar me voy a quedar con mi novia ¿Cómo que qué novia? La China… de la Yorozuya… No, él está ebrio… mañana. Adiós"_

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan hormonal es tu periodo?

—¡No estoy con mi periodo! ¡Imbécil!

La noche pasó tranquila mientras llovía fui a acostarme un rato con Sádico mientras de vez en cuanto hablábamos sobre programas de televisión, luego nos besamos un rato sin subir de tono y no me fui a acostar a mi cama.

Cuando desperté era de día, el Sádico duerme poco durante la semana pero eso me importa una mierda y me moví bruscamente hasta despertarlo.

—Hija de puta.

—El peor puto novio del mundo.

—Claro.

Se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo, me levanté a ver qué había de desayunar… nada pero Shinpachi llegaría en unos minutos y haría el desayuno. El Sádico durmió unos minutos más mientras veía la televisión, fue a bañarse y se puso su uniforme.

—Te veo al rato.

—Sisi haz lo que quieras.

Se fue y despertó Gin-chan con resaca, se rascó las bolas y tomó leche de fresa. Shinpachi entró y estaba pálido como fantasma, cosa de vírgenes.

—¿P-por q-q-que Okita-san salió de aquí con el pelo h-húmedo?

—Supongo que se habrá bañado no como tú, otaku de mierda.

—¿Sí pero porqué tan temprano?

Puso el té y tomó un sorbo.

—Estaba durmiendo y despertó hace poco.

Sorbo que escupió al minuto de escuchar eso.

—¡¿PORQUÉ DURMIÓ ACÁ?! ¡SE APROVECHÓ DE TI, KAGURA-CHAN!

—¡¿Qué ese hijo de puta hizo qué?! ¡Uno da el consentimiento de que sean novio de tu casi hija y te traicionan! Kagura, vístete íremos a pedir dinero y tal vez lo mate.

—¡¿Kagura-chan tiene novio?!

—¡¿No sabías cuatro ojos?! ¡Llevan saliendo casi un año!

Bueno… al parecer no era la única que no sabía que éramos novios.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Si tienen dudas las responderé en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. 02 Comodidades

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

Estoy mamadísima y quise subir otro capítulo porque quiero y puedo. También por AU normal me refiero a que Kagura no es amanto es una humana normal, es siglo XXI.

No los aburro con mis declaraciones y a leer.

[Gintama no es mío si no de Hideaki Sorachi. En cambio la historia que vas a leer es mía, que la disfruten.]

-RaccoonTail-

* * *

—¿Y para qué es esto?

—Es un teléfono. Sirve para llamar y mensajear, cavernícola.

Le tiré el teléfono en la cara, no necesitaba uno. Me miró con su cara de póker.

—Lo necesitas porque vas en último año y Soyo no va a hablarte por señales de humo.

—Es trabajo de Gin-chan darme mi teléfono.

—Sí pero te dará uno cualquiera y no me salió la caro la verdad, tómalo como un regalo cualquiera. Tiene internet portátil y para que llames a todas horas.

—¡¿Vas a pagar eso igual?!

—No, eso es gratis.

—Ah, ok, gracias Sádico.

—Tiene mi número anotado por si me extrañas y quieres que te venga a ver.

—No, gracias.

—Como quieras, me voy a trabajar.

Se fue sin despedirse como costumbre y revisé los contactos solo había uno y decía [Okita;Sougo] no era el más romántico del mundo, mejor así, no quería ser de esas chicas que le ponen apodos melosos a sus novios. Ni siquiera podía decirle Sádico porque mis amigas se escandalizaban, maldita película de las 50 sombras de Grey, ni siquiera me gusta.

Salí de casa a ver a Soyo que vive en la parte más linda de la ciudad, mientras iba en el metro pensaba en lo moderno que era este aparato y que probablemente no sea barato, igual gana mucho como roba impuestos ¿No? ¡¿No?! Llegué a ver a Soyo y me hizo pasar su sirviente, su hermano mayor era agradable pero torpe, también me gustaba venir porque podía ver a Nobume-chan que trabaja aquí.

—¡Kagura-chan! — corrió y me abrazó, la amo.

Subimos las escaleras hasta su habitación pero antes saludé a Nobume-chan que estaba ahí haciendo su turno de guardia. Me dejó abrazarla para luego entrar a la habitación de Soyo.

—¡Soyo-chan! ¡Mira lo que tengo!

—Wow… no sabía que Gintoki-san te pagaba tanto.

—Me lo dio el Sá… Sougo.

—¿Okita-kun puede pagar eso? Debe quererte mucho, ni siquiera a él lo he visto con uno de esa gama.

—¿Cómo?

—Verás a veces él tiene que trabajar con Nobume-chan y las veces que lo he visto usa un teléfono normal, yo tengo uno así pero el tuyo tiene muchas comodidades, espero tener un novio que me pueda dar esas comodidades algún día.

Luego tomamos el té y cuando era la hora de partir Nobume me escoltó a la salida.

—¿Te acompaño a casa?

—¿Por qué? No es necesario, Nobu-chan.

—Está de noche y es peligroso.

—No te preocupes.

—Anota mi número por cualquier cosa.

Nobume anotó su número ya que no entendía el cómo y me enseñó a llamar, luego de eso me fui tranquila en el metro a casa. Vibro mi teléfono y vi que era un mensaje del Sádico

* * *

**[Okita;Sougo]** (03/03/2020 21:30 _p.m_)

Imai Nobume me habló para decirme que vienes de casa de Soyo

Voy por ti a la estación?

* * *

**[Kagura]** (03/03/2020 21:30 _p.m_)

No

* * *

**[Okita;Sougo]** (03/03/2020 21:31 _p.m_)

Voy.

* * *

**[Kagura]** (03/03/2020 21:31 _p.m_)

No sabes cuanto falta

* * *

No sabía utilizar el teléfono pero tenía claro cuando me ignoraban, y claramente este imbécil estaba enojado. Me mantiene y ahora se enoja, miré por la ventana tranquilamente y llegué a mi estación de mi estación son solo quince minutos a pie así que no había problemas, ella era más fuerte que cualquiera en el barrio, también solo habían prostitutas y travestis fuera de eso ¿Quién le haría daño? Salí de la estación y ahí estaba en uniforme esperándome, lo ignoré, no es mi problema que se haya enojado ¿Qué se cree? Aparte le dije que no.

—Vamos, vine en patrulla.

—Qué vergüenza irme en patrulla, puedo ir a pie.

—Como quieras pero te seguiré en patrulla.

Y así lo hizo el mal nacido me siguió en la patrulla y ni siquiera me hablaba, entendía que estuviera enojado pero no sabía porqué, si tanto le dolía gastar dinero por un teléfono que ni pedí entonces para qué lloraba tanto. Llegué a casa y subí la escalera sin mirarlo. El hijo de puta llamó por teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a reclamar por gastar tanto dinero en un aparato que ni pedí?

—Ah, te enteraste pero no estoy molesto por eso.

—ah sí ¿Y por qué?

—Porque le pediste ayuda a Imai Nobume y no a mí.

Salí y estaba sentado en la escalera, bajé para hablar, me molesta cuando no peleamos por cosas tontas.

—¿Estás molesto porque no pudiste ser el héroe?— me puse a reír, perdón pero él se río de mi llanto en la incertidumbre (aclaro que al final me llegó mi periodo al día siguiente, sabía que no era tan débil).

—Hija de puta.

—Ya, lo siento. No sé pedir ayuda, ni siquiera le pedí a Nobume-chan, ella solo dijo si me acompañaba.

—¿Khé? Ella me dijo que le pediste que te acompañara pero no podía dejar el puesto. Hija de puta todo este llanto por nara.

—Deja de escucha "Tusa" por el amor de dios. Si me pasara algo le pediría ayuda a Gin-chan o a ti.

El Sádico me besó, nos besamos un rato y me preguntó si podía quedarse a dormir aquí, siempre se queda en casa, rara vez no duerme aquí, Gin-chan dice que ya debe pagar el alquiler como todos los que viven en la casa, bastardo infeliz ni siquiera me paga como quiere que pague el alquiler.

—¿Duermes conmigo o en la sala?

—Contigo, hace frío hoy.

Le tiré su pijama y me dispuse para acostarme. El Sádico ya estaba en su rincón dispuesto a dormir. Apagué la luz y me fui a mi lugar.

—¿Sádico?

—¿Qué?— dijo sin voltear a verme.

—¿Porqué me das tantas comodidades? Que yo sepa no te doy ninguna.

—Puedo dormir cómodamente y despertar cómodamente con eso basta. Mitsuba vive en las afueras ¿Lo sabes?— asentí —Bien con ella me sentía a gusto pero desde que se fue a las afueras vivo en el cuartel y no es cómodo, no puedo dormir bien y la presencia de Hijikata-bastardo me enferma pero me empezaste a aceptar en tu casa y todo es mejor, duermo bien y despierto a gusto.

—¿Estás ebrio?

—Uno no puede ser lindo contigo ¿Verdad? Quiero dormir.

Me giré para dormir y en algún momento de la noche terminamos abrazados, durmiendo plácidamente de las pequeñas comodidades que nos damos el uno al otro.

—¡Kagura-chaaaan!— La voz de Shinpachi azotó la puerta —¡¿Porqué mierda duermen juntos?!

—¡CÁLLATE MALDITO VIRGEN QUIERO LEER!

Gritó Gin-chan desde la sala, las pequeñas comodidades que disfruta el Sádico no son las mías.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. 03 Suegros

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

Es tan cómodo escribir tranquilamente sin presión, juro que no me pasaba desde hace cinco años.

[Gintama no es mío si no de Hideaki Sorachi. En cambio la historia que vas a leer es mía, que la disfruten.]

-RaccoonTail-

* * *

**[Okita Sougo POV]**

—Vienen mis padres.

Ignoré lo que me dijo porque eso sí que no.

—Van a quedarse conmigo y Gin-chan.

¿Por qué sigue hablando?

—Me voy a ir y no voy a pagar mi parte.

—Ya, te escuché. No quiero que tu Padre me mate, ni tu Madre. Solo soporto al jefe.

—No me siento intimidada de conocer a Mitsuba.

—Mitsuba está bajada por los mismos ángeles, tu padre caza delincuentes y tu madre igual, si quisieran me podrían desaparecer del mapa.

La China se río, la hija de puta empezó a reírse.

—Pensé que no le tenías miedo a nada pero parece que no puedes conocer a tus propios suegros.

Terminamos de comer y la China hablaba de lo emocionada que estaba de poder salir de compras con su "Mami" y poder estar un tiempo con su "Papi" ya que trabajan mucho y casi no puede verlos, también hablaba de que si venía su Madre era porque estaba mejor de su enfermedad. Llegaban mañana e iban a irse directo a la casa del Jefe, supongo que el Jefe se irá donde su no-novia para que puedan estar juntos pero mierda que molestia tener que hablar con ellos, la única vez que los vi fue cuando estaba en la etapa cuando me robaba a la china de clases, alto pedófilo salí.

Llegamos a su casa y estaba muy limpia, el Megane le ayudó a limpiar y el Jefe le dejó su habitación para que sus padres duerman tranquilos.

—Bien, supongo que Soichiro va a quedarse contigo me voy con Tsukuyo.

—No voy a quedarme hoy, Jefe.

—Vaya que raro que no te quedes prácticamente vives aquí, paga la renta ladrón de impuestos. Kagura se va a tener que quedar sola. No, Shinpachi quédate con ella, últimamente la vieja espera a que esté la casa sola para quitarme dinero.

—Lo pensé mejor y me voy a quedar.

—Maldito perro celoso— dijo la China aparte no soy celoso pero el Megane es raro y no creo que pueda cuidarla… ella puede cuidarse sola también.

—Si te pasa algo mañana apareceré colgado del puente desollado.

—Exagerado.

El jefe se fue con el Megane y me quedé con la China, ya era tarde así que pedí un ramen a domicilio y comimos viendo la televisión, hablamos un rato y luego armé mi futón en la sala, odio dormir en la sala, estoy acostumbrado a dormir con ella cuando estamos solos pero no quiero despertar muerto si sus padres llegan y me ven durmiendo con ella, aparte últimamente nos ponemos fogosos en la mañana, varias veces el Megane ha entrado cuando estoy a punto con la China.

—Mis padres se van a quedar solo el fin de semana, Mami no se siente bien últimamente pero quiere verme antes de entrar a mi último año tan solo compórtate.

Cerró la puerta y se fue a dormir, que estrés, me puse mi antifaz y me puse a dormir.

Las voces subiendo por la escalera solo significaban una cosa "Peligro" me desperté y la puerta de la China estaba cerrada —China, tus padres ya llegaron— sorpresa, la China seguía durmiendo. Ordené lo que más pude, sonó la puerta, tragué saliva y me encaminé a abrir la puerta.

—Oh, el muchacho por el que Kagura faltaba a clases— mierda, si se acuerdan de eso —¿Dónde está mi hija… Sou… Souchiro?— mi suegra me miraba con cara de nada y mi suegro no se veía nada feliz de verme en pijama abriendo la puerta de la casa de su hija.

—¿Sádico quién es?— se puso detrás de mí y cuando enfocó me corrió de golpe para saltar a los brazos de su madre exclamando un "Mami" —Pasen eres una mierda atendiendo a mis padres, bastardo—

Sentó a sus padres en la mesa y les sirvió el té, tomé mi ropa y me vestí. Tenía que ir a trabajar y no tenía ánimos de estar con sus padres, quiero escapar antes de que ella se dé cuenta.

—No, salimos hace casi un año.

_Red flag._

—Se quedó a dormir esta noche, bueno y siempre.

. _Otra red flag_

—Va a comer con nosotros en la noche.

_ E_

Salí a la sala, me despedí de sus padres y le pedí que me acompañara afuera.

—No voy a comer con ustedes en la noche.

—Nadie te preguntó si querías, vas a ir quieras o no.

—No quiero, no iré, tengo trabajo. Adiós China.

Me fui rápidamente de ahí porque no quiero que me maten, no me interesa si ella se enoja conmigo pero me niego a tener que conocer a sus padres. Llegué al cuartel, no había nada que hacer así que lo mejor que pude hacer era sentarme a dormir, hace meses que no dormía en el cuartel, de hecho la habitación se me hace muy ruidosa como para poder dormir la siesta, se me hacía muy grande y no estaba la China con frío para poder entrar completamente en el sueño.

—Sougo, una señora guapa te busca, no entiendo pero se parece a Kagura-chan de la Yorozuya— Era la voz de Kondo-san abriendo la puerta pero lo importante era: Mierda, mi suegra.

—Es mi suegra, qué quiere.

—Te está buscando ¿Le hiciste algo a tu novia?

—No quiero conocer a sus padres, no soy tan bueno para ella.

—Mira si no fueras bueno para ella no estarías con ella, Gintoki hubiera evitado eso desde que te la robabas de las clases.

—¿Todos recuerdan eso?

—Yo al menos sí— dijo mi suegra delante de mí. Mierda.

—Los dejaré solos— Kondo-san salió de la habitación para dejarme con ella.

—¿Puedo sentarme?— hice un gesto con la mirada para que ella se sentara —Estoy enferma y no me interesa mucho si te agrado o si me agradas pero Kagura te quiere y te pido que nos llevemos bien.

—No es eso, no soy un buen muchacho para su hija y no quería conocerlos— porque ya me intimidan lo suficiente para no querer estar con ustedes.

—Si no fueras un buen muchacho Gintoki te habría hecho desaparecer del mapa hace tiempo o Umibozou, incluso yo me hubiera deshecho de ti pero haz sido buena compañía, Gintoki no puede girar en torno a ella, el muchacho de lentes tampoco y para qué hablar de Kamui, él ni siquiera tiene intenciones de volver del agujero en el que cayó. Solo quiero su felicidad así que llevémonos bien ¿Sí?— el aire maternal envolvió la habitación —Kagura a veces hablaba de ti cuando te la robabas de clases o cuando empezaste a quedarte en su casa, me emocionaba que ella tuviera alguien con quien poder compartir y que estuviera en un ambiente seguro— se levantó y antes de salir dijo "Si no quieres venir a cenar no es necesario que vengas pero al menos lo intentaste" y salió de la habitación.

¿Qué mierda fue ese aire tan cálido? Era como cuando Mitsuba me habla o da consejos, no sé si ir, no voy a ir. Mierda… ya es de noche y ya voy caminando hacía la casa de la China, soy sin uniforme y con ropa normal. Bien, ni muy formal, ni muy informa. Mierda en qué momento ya llegué, incluso paré a comprar helado y también compré esa mierda en vinagre que se come la China. Subí las escaleras y toqué antes de entrar. Abrió su padre. M-I-E-R-D-A.

—Ah, Okita-kun, pasa— su madre puede ser que me caiga mejor que su padre.

—Se me hizo tarde por pasar a comprar helado.

—Llegaste a la hora de siempre— La China tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y un vestido rojo, ni para nuestras citas se arreglaba tanto. No se veía molesta. Entré y ella intentaba sacar los platos de arriba cosa que le ayudé porque soy mucho más alto que ella.

—¿Estás molesta?

—Te dije que ibas a venir quieras o no.

La maldita hija de puta sabía en todo momento que iba venir, tengo la leve sospecha que ella mandó a su madre y todo esto es un vil espectáculo. Bastarda. Cenamos bastante bien, todo estaba muy cómodo. Nada a como pensé que iba a estar, la cena estaba deliciosa, cocinó la Mamá de la China. Luego de que se fueron a dormir la China me preguntó si me iba a quedar a dormir o simplemente a conversar y nos sentamos en la escalera.

—Tu Mamá es agradable.

—Cuando quiere, siempre es muy fría.

—¿Sabías que iba a venir?

—No…— me sorprendí —No pensé que ibas a venir pero lo hiciste y eso me dejó tranquila.

La besé un rato y luego me fui al cuartel, no veía a sus padres hace mucho tiempo creo que merece su privacidad aunque eso me cueste el sueño, espero no tener que trabajar mañana.

No fue así, trabajé todo el día y encima la China me enviaba fotos de los lugares donde iba con sus padres, desgraciada, quiero dormir. Luego de estar haciendo cosas de roba impuestos me dispuse a dormir en el cuartel.

—Sougo, un señor nada guapo y calvo te busca, no entiendo pero supongo que es el padre de Kagura-chan pero no se parece en nada a ella, que bueno que salió a su madre— Era la voz de Kondo-san abriendo la puerta pero lo importante era: Mierda, mi suegro.

Me senté rápidamente y lo invité a sentarse. Kondo-san nos dejó solos.

—¿Es tu jefe?

—Jefe y tutor legal— ni idea como voy a fingir estar sereno, la Madre de la China me dejó nervioso pero él está a muy otro nivel.

—¿Tus padres?

—Murieron cuando era niño, mi hermana mayor se hizo cargo de mí.

—Entiendo. Seré sincero Sougo, no me agradas— Mierda —De hecho prefiero que Kagura se haya metido con Gintoki-san que contigo— ni siquiera tengo honorífico y el jefe es Gintoki-san —Pero haces feliz a mi hija y eso lo agradezco. Kouka dijo que vino a hablar contigo y que eras un hombre del que podía dejar en confianza a mi hija así que es suficiente para mí, tienes mi consentimiento.

Woah, lo logré, ni puta idea pero lo logré. Tengo sueño la puta madre.

—¿Eso significa que puedo ir hoy a dormir con su hija?— Se rió.

—Gintoki-san puede dejar que te acuestes con mi hija ¡Pero yo no! Te mataré si lo haces. Adiós Sougo.

—Oye, viejo.

—¿Qué?

—La China va a quedar así de calva porque si es así me voy a deshacer de ella.

—Hijo de puta.

Y cerró la puerta. Bien hablar con tu suegro no fue la gran cosa.

Con tal de que por fin terminó el fin de semana, estuve infiltrado todo el día domingo que era el día que los padres de la China se iban y no pude despedirme de ellos. Lo que pasó fue que unos mocosos robaron una farmacia y los imbéciles eran terroristas de esos guiados por el incompetente de Katsura Kotarou, le grité un par de veces que su madre estaría decepcionada de ellos y los bastardos simplemente hicieron explotar la farmacia, adiós farmacia que la fuerza te acompañe. Llegamos al cuartel, hicimos papeleo y nuevamente me fui a mi habitación a dormir.

—Sougo, una chica inmigrante te busca, no entiendo pero se parece en nada a Kagura-chan— Era la voz de Kondo-san abriendo la puerta pero lo importante era: Mierda, mi China.

—Tengo sueño Kondo-san, dile que si no deja de molestar la voy a deportar.

—Deja el drama y vamos a casa.

Moví mi antifaz para verla estaba de pie con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, claramente se puso triste porque sus padres se fueron. No me interesa.

—¿Qué obtengo por ello? Estuve tirado toda la semana, me sorprende no haber conseguido una nueva novia.

—Claro, nadie más te soporta. Imbécil. No podrías conseguir una nueva novia aunque quisieras.

—Bastarda.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar detrás de ella, mi ropa ni siquiera estaba aquí si no que toda en su casa así que por fin volví a la comodidad. Llegué a su casa, tomé un baño y sin entender el porqué caí dormido a penas sentir el olor de la China en la cama. Ojalá no vuelvan mis suegros porque no estoy dispuesto a tolerar unos días más durmiendo mal.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Dios, este capítulo se hizo tan largo pero es que sentí que no podía ser corto así que mejor largo que incompleto. También amé escribir del punto de vista de Sougo ha sido algo nuevo para mí.


	4. 04 Edad

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

Ni idea qué comentar aquí.

No los aburro con mis declaraciones y a leer.

[Gintama no es mío si no de Hideaki Sorachi. En cambio la historia que vas a leer es mía, que la disfruten.]

-RaccoonTail-

* * *

Empecé mi último año de escuela, el Sádico entonces ya solo podrá quedarse conmigo los fines de semana y salir conmigo los fines de semana. Aburrido.

Llegué y me senté a un lado de Soyo, Shinpachi estaba al frente era todo lo que necesitaba. Primera clase fue historia, dormí toda la hora, igual a la siguiente y a la que sigue con tal que todo se resumió en un "Dormiré todo el día" almuerzo y luego tuvieron una orientación sobre el futuro.

¿Cómo te ves en un futuro?

Soyo respondió que quería ser presidente como su hermano, Shinpachi quería trabajar en el dojo de su padre en el cual trabaja su hermana, Tama dijo que quería trabajar en el bar donde estaba y yo no respondí nada porque aún no me proyecto en algo pero eso no fue todo si no que recibí el ataque directo de una de mis compañeras de Urara mejor dicho el cual fue "Kagura no se proyecta porque sabe que no va casarse con Okita-kun" y luego mi profesor de asignatura Hasegawa dijo "No creo que se proyecte, él es mayor que ella" así que mi inseguridad del día es _"La edad"_ Ni siquiera presté atención a la clase por estar pensando en eso, no es como si me viera casada con el Sádico pero sí veo que él estaría en un futuro conmigo.

—No tomes en cuenta a Urara-chan, sabes que sigue celosa porque Okita-kun no se fijó en ella.

—No es eso.

—¿Fue lo de la edad?— me quedé en silencio mientras Soyo ordenaba sus cosas —Okita-kun debe proyectarse contigo en un futuro es obvio ninguno de los dos podría estar con alguien que no fuera el otro— sonrío para hacerme sentir mejor pero no funcionó.

Salimos de clases y caminamos hasta la estación de trenes, me despedí de Soyo y lejos fue el peor viaje de mi vida, aparte de irme muy apretada iba pensando en lo triste que podía ser Madao para haber dicho eso ¿Su esposa lo dejó por la diferencia de edad? Llegué a casa y estaba Gin-chan rascándose las bolas tomando leche de fresa.

—¿Cuál es tu diferencia de edad con Tsukky?

—Ni siquiera un "Gin-chan llegué"— dijo con una voz aguda digna de sus noches de travestismo —Mmm… Tsukuyo tiene veintitrés y yo recién veintiséis ¿Por qué?— tiene la misma diferencia que el Sádico y yo pero porqué ellos se ven más estables —El pedófilo fue tu novio que tenía diecisiete y tu quince.

—Tengo hambre ¿Pidamos pizza?

—Just do it, el número está en el refrigerador.

Llamé pedí dos pizzas pero había solo retiro en domicilio así que estaba obligada a ir por ellas ya que Gin-chan dijo que era mi idea que yo me las arreglara el mejor padre del mundo. Miré el teléfono y me propuse usar a mi novio para algo bueno que vaya por las pizzas.

**[Kagura]** (09/03/2020 21:40 _p.m_)

Pedí pizza ve por ella

* * *

**[Okita;Sougo]** (09/03/2020 21:45_ p.m_)

Ni siquiera un hola mi amor

Voy por ella

* * *

**[Kagura]** (09/03/2020 21:46 _p.m_)

Sádico

Te molesta la edad?

* * *

**[Okita;Sougo]** (09/03/2020 21:46_ p.m_)

El que fue suspendido por tendencias pedófilas fui yo

No, no me importa ni me molesta

Te siento rara, voy por las pizzas y me quedó un rato contigo

* * *

**[Kagura]** (09/03/2020 21:47 _p.m_)

Ok

No entré, me quedé en la escalera sentada esperando que llegara y llegó a pie con las pizzas en la mano, subió y se sentó a mi lado.

—Ya di qué ocurre.

—No me ocurre nada a lo mejor solo te extrañaba.

—Buen intento pero no funciona con alguien que te conoce lo suficiente.

Bastardo, no voy a hablar lo de la edad puedo arreglármelas sola.

—¿No me vas a decir? ¿Y qué fue esa mierda de "Te molesta la edad"

—Gin-chan estaba teniendo problemas porque sentía que era muy mayor para Tsukky.

—Claaaaaro. Finjamos que te creo.

Subimos con las pizzas y lo único que obtuve al entrar fue un "Pizza y novio, la vida te sonríe a veces" Comimos viendo un programa en silencio de vez en cuando el Sádico hablaba para decir que este programa es una mierda o alguno de sus comentarios desagradables, Gin-chan empezó a hablar de lo buena que estaba la chica del clima y que ojalá Tsukuyo se viera así, hijo de puta malagradecido y con cabello rizado agradece que alguien te quiere porque de verdad nadie lo haría.

—Bien a dormir, tú tienes clases y tú… ni idea que haces.

—Me voy.

El sádico se fue como siempre, sin despedirse y me quedé sentada en la sala pensando en lo que había pasado durante la tarde.

—Ya, dime qué pasó— Gin-chan se sentó a mi lado. Le comenté todo lo que había pasado en la tarde —Entiendo así que te preocupas por el futuro, no pensé que te importaban esas mierdas, siempre pensé que tu única preocupación era comer —No sé, supongo que lo mejor es que le digas pero en tu lugar entraría en pánico y fingiría demencia.

—Ya hice eso.

—¿Decirle?

—No fingir demencia y entrar en pánico.

—Dile o habla con alguien que no entre en pánico.

Así que al día siguiente y estar en clases retomamos el tema de ayer y volví a ser atacada por Urara, quién ahora me dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarme como vaga al igual que Gin-chan. Gin-chan era mi maestro de historia pero renunció porque no quería levantarse temprano. A la salida decidí desviarme e ir a hablar con la persona más confiable que tengo. Toqué el timbre.

—¿Está la Jefa?— Kyubei fue la que abrió la puerta.

—¿Por jefa te refieres a Otae?— Asentí —Oh, sí, pasa. Otae está en la sala sé está arreglando para ir a trabajar.

Me guío a la sala donde la Jefa se estaba arreglando, debería pedirme que me enseñe a maquillar.

—¡Kagura-chan! Que alegría tenerte ¿Pasó algo?— Me senté a su lado antes de comenzar a hablar, ella seguía maquillando su rostro.

—¿Afecta la diferencia de edad?

—Kyu-chan— Kyubei entró inmediatamente, la Jefa le pidió que le trajera el té y ella asintió para luego salir de la habitación —¿En qué sentido?

—Bueno… ¡Es que en clases hablaron del futuro y la perra de Urara dijo, dijo que yo no tengo futuro porque no tengo futuro con el Sádico y no sé por qué no dejo de pensar en esa estupidez! ¡¿Acaso soy muy tonta?! ¡Luego, el hijo de puta de Madao empezó a decir que era imposible un futuro junto a él porque él era mayor que yo! ¡Ni siquiera quiero casarme o algo! Solo, solo quiero saber si no me va a dejar por ser menor.

—Ay querida, vaya vómito verbal. Yo te digo que le digas, no puedes estar con esa incertidumbre a la larga te va a hacer daño. Gracias, Kyu-chan.

—Otae tiene razón, solo se honesta con él y si no quieren lo mismo entonces esto no va ningún lado.

—¡Kyu-chan! ¡Que ruda eres! Pero sí, si no quieren lo mismo van a tener que terminar.

Tomamos té y me fui cuando la Jefa se fue a trabajar y Kyubei se fue a su departamento, así que empecé a caminar a casa, la vieja ya tenía abierto el bar así que entré.

—Págame la renta— Tama me sirvió un poco de arroz y siguió limpiando —Puedo sentir la decadencia cuando la siento y tú estás apestando el lugar, suéltalo ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que soy muy menor para mi novio pero no quiero decirle.

—Claro, la edad realmente no importa, sino que lo importante es si están en la misma sintonía, no sirve de nada tener la misma edad cuando él quiere trabajar y tú seguir estudiando, el formar una familia y tú vivir el momento— decía mientras limpiaba un vaso para servirme un poco de sake mientras comía arroz —Los veo en la misma sintonía pero para estar segura solo dile, si sigues siendo orgullosa no va a pasar nada y solo vas a quedar triste.

La vieja zorra de la casera me dio un consejo y lo único que hice fue beber hasta que Gin-chan me fue a buscar y recién es madrugada de miércoles pero lo peor fue la resaca de la mañana, me vestí y luego vomité de resaca. Salí luego de que Gin-chan me diera una isotónica y dinero para otra. Bajé la escalera casi arrastrándome y ni siquiera alcancé a llegar a la estación porque una mano me tomó fuertemente, me arrastró al callejón y me acorraló contra la pared.

—Quiero saber que mierda fue la llamada de anoche.

Ah, era el sádico… espera dijo llamada ¡¿Llamé al Sádico anoche?! Finge demencia, Kagura.

—No te he llamado.

—Anoche llamaste ebria diciendo que estabas segura que iba a terminar contigo porque algo te dijo Ururu.

—Urara, Ururu es la mocosa de Bleach.

—Urara de que no teníamos futuro y tú eres tan terca que no fuiste capaz de decirme por eso andabas tan rara.

—No es tan así.

—Claro ¿Sabes qué?— soltó mi mano y se alejó —Pero para que dejes de estar rara, sí, sí me proyecto contigo, realmente dudo que me interese otra chica y tener que pasar por la situación de querer presentarte a Mitsuba o conocer suegros que déjame decirte fue aterrador.

—Ya entendí.

—Bien, ahora vamos vine en patrulla y te voy a dejar a clases.

Me fui en la patrulla y las ganas de vomitar que tenía ya solo eran de resaca y no de nervios. El Sádico me dejó en la entrada donde la mayoría se percató que estaba y quedaron impresionados porque seguía con el Sádico, sí así es.

Las clases empezaron, tranquilas y sin ánimos, salí un par de veces a vomitar, al almuerzo Soyo me compró una isotónica y nuevamente la clase de orientación.

—Bien Kagura-chan ¿Qué es lo que vez para tu futuro?

—Supongo que adoptar un gato— dijo Urara riendo.

—Quiero trabajar y tener un buen futuro con mi novio.

—Vaya, asume que tendrán futuro juntos.

—Si no lo tenemos eso no te afecta vieja zorra.

Llamaron a Gin-chan por excederme con Urara y volví a casa, le dije a Gin-chan la situación y lo único que me dijo es que ahora podía calmar mi resaca y dejar de preocuparme por estupideces como la edad.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Agradecería que comentaran que momentos cotidianos les gustaría leer.


End file.
